


Common Threads

by ellebeedarling, sparkly_butthole



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, MEpolyweek on tumblr, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebeedarling/pseuds/ellebeedarling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole
Summary: Kaidan has finally rejoined the Normandy, and he and Shepard have been able to rekindle the old spark between them. But there's something about James Vega. He reminds them both of someone they once knew. The tension builds around the trio's rapidly growing attraction, so John and Kaidan decide they have a proposition for the Lieutenant.





	Common Threads

**Author's Note:**

> sparkly_butthole and I wrote this fic for MEpolyweek on tumblr, and I have to say, it was simply amazing working with her! She's been doing beta work for me on some of my other fics, and we work well together, which led us to tackle this short work. I had so much fun doing this, and I think she did, too. 
> 
> Now, I hope you all enjoy it as much as we have! 
> 
> (Also, I still suck at writing summaries, and I should have let her do it!)
> 
> Elle

The first time Kaidan laid eyes on James Vega, he didn’t give it much thought. Mainly because the reapers were about to invade, and Shepard was standing before him. 

 

Shepard, whose brilliance made diamonds seem paltry and dull by comparison. 

 

Shepard, who drew all attention to himself like a magnet to steel. 

 

Shepard, whom he’d been in love with since time immemorial, and would remain so until the last star dimmed. 

 

Then the attack had happened. And Mars. And he’d unintentionally dredged up all the old hurts and wounds from the past, and the pain in Shepard’s baby blues had stabbed at his heart, causing more agony than the Cerberus bot. 

 

The second time Kaidan laid eyes on James Vega, the man was standing behind Shepard and Garrus, and three guns were trained on Kaidan. It was hard to concentrate on much besides surviving the next five minutes. But somehow, even after all the hurt and mistrust that had passed between them, Shepard had lowered his weapon, ordering Garrus and James to do the same. It was really that moment that finally convinced Kaidan of the truth of Shepard’s words for the last several months since he’d inexplicably risen from the dead. This was Shepard. _ His _ Shepard. And somehow, Kaidan knew that they’d be alright. 

 

Shepard had proven to him just how  _ alright _ things would be last night - Kaidan’s first back on the Normandy - when they’d rekindled that thing that had started the night before Ilos. A night that seemed eons ago when Kaidan had gone to Shepard’s room with his breath in his throat and his heart in his hands and declared his love for his CO against all better judgement. And now, this morning, heart soaring and muscles aching deliciously, a giddy grin plastered on his face, he took his seat in the mess across from Lieutenant Vega and finally had a chance to really see the man. 

 

And truth be told, he liked what he saw. 

 

“Mornin’ Major,” Vega said cheerily.

 

“Morning, Lieutenant,” Kaidan returned, trying not to openly ogle the man’s muscles. There was something familiar about the younger man that Kaidan couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” 

 

That brought a blush to Kaidan’s cheeks and a smile to his lips that he couldn’t quell for the life of him. Frankly, he and Shepard hadn’t gotten much actual sleeping done the previous night. A reminder to Kaidan that he’d need more coffee to get through the day. He cleared his throat, averting his eyes, and muttered, “Fairly well. You?” 

 

He heard Vega’s chuckle. “Sounds like I got more than you. Sleep anyways.” 

 

Kaidan glanced up and caught the younger man’s knowing wink, and that set his face blazing once more. How he’d let the lieutenant gain the upper hand here, he wasn’t quite sure, but felt the need to turn tables on the smug bastard. “The Commander  _ is _ fairly renowned for his stamina,” Kaidan quipped, suddenly, unexpectedly, but he schooled his features, secretly delighting in the slight widening of the younger man’s chocolate eyes, the sharp intake of air puffing out the man’s already large chest. 

 

James was a sharper tool than Kaidan had given him credit for. The man screamed “meathead” just from his looks, his casual attitude, but something in the younger man’s expression now struck Kaidan. There was a fierceness, a heat, a hunger in his sharp gaze and slow smirk. “I’ll just bet,” the big man said quietly, a soft growl to his words. Then he stood, gathered his tray and tossed a, “See you in the shuttle, Major,” over his shoulder as he sauntered away. 

 

Kaidan was in no way staring at the man’s ass as he did so. 

 

**

 

He thought he’d imagined it at first, but after witnessing it several times, he realized it wasn’t just his mind playing tricks - or even his hopes conjuring up the things he wanted to see. It was Shepard first, then James. At various times throughout the weeks, around the ship, on different missions. Shepard would be eyeing James with appreciative glances, a small smile playing about his lips. Then James would be found guilty of the same offense, letting his eyes rove Shepard’s body as they worked and fought side by side, as they stripped down to skin tight, clinging under armor. Occasionally, only rarely, their eyes would meet, Shepard’s and James’, and the heat between them could have melted the Normandy’s armor plating. 

 

Kaidan reveled in it all, stealing his own looks and downright ogling both men when the fancy struck or the opportunity arose. Each night in the captain’s cabin was spent in Shepard’s arms, eyes and bodies only for each other, lost in bliss as lips and hands wandered and hips rocked together, and it was heaven. Sometimes, though, his mind astonished him, conjuring images of himself sandwiched between two hard bodies. Shepard at his front, Vega at his back, blue eyes full of love and desire gazing into his, scarred, soft lips at his ear, and those nights as he followed the fantasies through to conclusion he seemed to come harder than ever before, body bowing into Shepard’s, toes curling into the mattress, fingers digging into solid muscle as he clung to his lover for dear life. And while Shepard easily satisfied his every desire, come morning, he could never seem to sweep the fantasy away completely.

 

The casual flirting between Kaidan and James continued. Little barbs and jabs exchanged in passing, over a meal, on the battlefield. When Shepard was privy to it, he joined in, adding another layer of energy to the already intense feeling building between them. 

 

“Been putting the Commander’s stamina through its paces again, Major?” James asked with a wink as a yawning Kaidan deposited his rifle onto the lieutenant’s workbench so that it could be prepared for the next mission.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

 

“Would I ever,” James muttered, barely audible. 

 

Heat shot straight through Kaidan’s body, and he had to work to stifle a shudder, cocking his head slightly to the side. “You turn any redder, Lieutenant, and I’m going to order you to the infirmary. Looks like you may be coming down with a fever.” 

 

James’ eyes snapped to Kaidan’s, dark brown and golden brown in a smoldering trance. “Oh, I’ve got a fever alright.” 

 

Kaidan’s breath stuck in his throat for several moments before he found the wherewithal to clear it away. The tension between them rose to unbearable levels, and it was with tremendous effort that Kaidan tore his eyes away. “See you, Lieutenant,” he managed, surprised and pleased that his voice remained strong and clear. His fatal mistake was clapping the big man on the shoulder. Kaidan froze. James went rigid under the weight of the Major’s palm. Kaidan willed his feet to move, to just walk away. His fingers twitched, squeezing the man’s shoulder lightly, then he snatched his hand back as though he’d been burned and hurriedly made his way to the elevator. 

 

He needed to talk to Shepard. 

 

**

The first time Shepard noticed something was in the mess hall not long after Kaidan came back aboard the Normandy. Lieutenant Vega made some crack about battlefield stamina extending to other areas, and Kaidan had laughed heartily and agreed. Getting the suspicion the men were referring to him, Shepard decided to join in on the next conversation he overheard between them.

 

It seemed like the other two men had become fast friends, which was rather unexpected. Shepard figured James might be upset after Mars, and after the Coup, even though he was the one who told him to stand down. And Kaidan had proven himself trustworthy in the end. 

 

That was possibly a silly concern, but there was also the fact that their personalities were so very different. James was young, gung-ho, excited. Eager to get out there and beat the bad guys. Kaidan had done a bit more living than the lieutenant and had always been quieter, more reserved in his enthusiasm. 

 

It didn’t bother him that Kaidan might be outright flirting with Vega. Hell, he’d done it himself, especially in those six months of lockup. James had been the only person to talk to, and the two of them had grown close enough to feel confident in having each other’s six. And yes, he’d thought about bending James over and railing him a few times.

 

But there was Kaidan. Despite Horizon, Shepard felt his pull. He wanted to know if Kaidan still felt the same.

 

He wasn’t the type to have casual sex, either, and while a three-way relationship with the lieutenant might be interesting, Kaidan was fiercely possessive. That much was obvious in hindsight, especially when Shepard thought back to his time with Cerberus. Horizon had had the distinct flavor of “You no longer belong to me and I hate you for that.” And Kaidan seemed to glare at other people, male or female, when they ogled the commander. 

 

Or was that just his imagination? Because not only was Kaidan comfortable with Vega, he was also checking him out an awful lot. It seemed like more than normal banter sometimes. 

 

So he decided to manipulate the situation a little bit, taking James out with Kaidan on a few missions, openly flirting with both men and doing as his partner did: objectifying the man meat that was James Vega. The lieutenant thrived off the attention he received from his superiors.

 

And contrary to the jealousy Shepard expected, Kaidan seemed to get even more into it. 

 

Their lovemaking was better, too. The intimacy was deeper, the sex more raw, the afterglow more satisfying. He found himself wondering if Kaidan sometimes thought of James in their bed, just like he did, and was pretty sure the answer was yes. 

 

And the tension continued to grow. One of them would have to bring it up eventually before they all exploded. Shepard figured that’d be up to him, and was waiting for the right time to do it, but one day Kaidan surprised him. 

 

He was in the blessed quiet of his cabin when the door opened to reveal his favorite person.

 

“Shepard, could I talk to you?” Kaidan seemed distracted, almost worried, as he sat on the couch and motioned for Shepard to join him. 

 

“Do you really have to ask at this point? Of course you can.”

 

“It’s, well… it’s about Vega.” 

 

Shepard’s eyes narrowed briefly and Kaidan hurried along. 

 

“I know you’ve noticed there’s some… energy between the three of us. It’s not my imagination, right?”

 

After a moment of hesitation, he shook his head. “No, it isn’t.”

 

“I feel like something should be done about it. What, I don’t know. I don’t want to complicate things between any of us, you know?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They were silent then, lost in thought. Finally Shepard decided to come out with it. No point in being shy about it. Or dishonest, for that matter.

 

“Look, Kaidan. I know our relationship is still pretty new despite our past, but I need you to know that I can’t imagine my life without you. I never could, not since Eden Prime.”

 

His partner nodded. “You know I feel the same way.”

 

“Yeah. But there’s something about James… I don’t know, maybe he reminds me of someone from the past. He reminds me of you in some ways, too. Eager to take on the world. Tons of potential. Maybe a little naive.”

 

“Hey!” Kaidan threw a pillow, which Shepard dodged with a laugh. “That’s funny, I was thinking he reminded me of someone, too. Someone who meant a lot to me once upon a time.”

 

“I don’t want to push our relationship too far, too fast. So if you’re not open to this, I need to know now. You are absolutely the most important thing in the galaxy to me.”

 

“You think there might be something real there?” So Kaidan realized he wasn’t just talking about sex. Bless the man for catching on so quickly.

 

“I think it might be worth trying. I’ve always felt he and I had an easy friendship, like you seem to have too. Not much of a jump from there. Guess I just assumed you wouldn’t be receptive to the idea. Even the idea of another lover, let alone a third partner.”

 

“I’ve gotta say, Shep, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

 

Huh. Well wasn’t that interesting.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Oh indeed.” Kaidan winked at him. Suddenly Shepard wanted to jump his bones. 

 

“Well maybe we should do something about this. I think James is receptive.”

 

“Definitely receptive,” Kaidan agreed. 

 

“And I want to do something about you, too. Hiding stuff from me. You evil creature.”

 

Kaidan gave him _ that look _ , smoldering amber eyes twinkling in the low light of the cabin. “Well if you want to play ‘get to know me better,’ I’m right here.”

 

The sense of promise that hung in the air was pleasantly heavy, and Shepard couldn’t wait to see where it would all go.

 

**

 

Kaidan was a flurry of nerves as he and Shepard approached James at his workbench. “Lieutenant,” he heard Shepard say. His voice was strong and sure and deep as ever, sending chills down his spine the way it inevitably did when the man spoke, no matter the subject. 

 

“Hola, Loco!” James responded happily. “Major!” 

 

Both men returned the greeting while Kaidan counted to ten slowly in his head and let the action settle his nerves. It wasn’t as if he’d never participated in a threesome before. He couldn’t for the life of him understand why this was affecting him so.  _ Maybe because it’s never meant so much _ .  

 

They’d agreed upstairs to let Shepard do the majority of the talking, but this was something they wanted to do together. Kaidan needed James to know that he wanted this just as much as Shepard did; they wanted everything out in the open and unified. 

 

“Lieu… James,” Shepard tried again, softer, and that earned him a quirk from the younger man’s brow. “Kaidan and I are here to ask if you’d like to join us for dinner sometime.” 

 

Vega shrugged, grinned, “Sure, Commander. It’d be fun, no? If you don’t mind a third wheel, that is.”  

 

A smile slid onto Shepard’s face, and Kaidan was sure he saw fondness in the man’s deep, blue eyes. “No, James, that’s not what I meant.” Reaching out, he took Kaidan’s hand in one of his, then laid the other on James’ arm, thumb rubbing gently. “A date. The three of us. Tomorrow night at Apollo’s,” Shepard finished, pulling his hand away and waiting expectantly for James’ answer. 

 

The lieutenant stared, mouth agape, for several interminable seconds, then laughed. It started as a low, nervous chuckle, then rumbled into a full blown belly laugh, tears streaming down the man’s face. Kaidan huffed his own laugh, shaking his head, and Shepard’s eyes gleamed with amusement. But the gentle smile on the Commander’s face said that he was simply waiting patiently for James to regain his composure. Eventually, the laughter died down, finally subsiding, and James lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his eyes. 

 

“Good one, Commander,” he said, voice still teetering on a laugh. 

 

Shepard’s hand rested on the man’s arm once more, and he waited for the lieutenant’s eyes to meet his, found them stunned. His grin widened. “I was serious. Tomorrow night. 1900. See you then?” 

 

“Uh… Yes?” 

 

“Great,” Kaidan blew out on a breath letting himself relax, and James turned to look at him as if just now realizing the Major was there. Kaidan laughed lightly, patting James on the shoulder, offering him an encouraging smile. Shepard did the same, then the pair of them departed the shuttle bay. 

 

**

 

He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when James arrived for their “date,” but it seemed the man was at least attempting to take this seriously. In a pair of dark jeans, almost matching Shepard’s own, and a blue button down, sleeves rolled to the middle of his forearm, the lieutenant was looking quite smashing. Kaidan shifted in his seat, ignoring Shepard’s grin. He was full of nervous energy, excitement, outright fear of rejection. Truthfully, he had no idea how this was going to play out. Sure there had been flirting - more than their fair share, in fact. The three of them seemed to have fallen into each other’s orbits, without even meaning to, and despite the fact that the lieutenant looked decidedly uncomfortable at the moment, Kaidan was confident that James wanted to see where this would lead, just like he and Shepard did. 

 

Now it was just a matter of convincing him of that fact. 

 

They ordered drinks and steaks, crossing their fingers that they were real beef and not vat grown, groaning and laughing good naturedly when they turned out to be varren steaks, neither beef nor vat grown, but still reasonably tasty. Conversation began to flow naturally, all of them falling into the same easy rhythm they’d become accustomed to during missions. When dessert was finished and the remnants of their meal had been cleared away, James drained his beer bottle and leaned forward, elbows on the table. “So what gives?” he asked.

 

Kaidan’s gaze flicked to Shepard’s momentarily before focusing back on the rich brown of James’ eyes. “We… have a proposition for you,” he heard Shepard say, and the anticipation clenched in Kaidan’s gut. 

 

A brief look of trepidation flickered across the younger man’s face before he schooled it, eyeing both men warily. “What kind of ‘proposition?’”

 

A quick grin curled Shepard’s lips. A nervous tongue darted out to wet Kaidan’s. “We’ve been working together for months now,” Shepard said. “We make a good team - the three of us. It can’t have escaped your notice that there’s a growing attraction here.” Shepard brought his beer bottle to his lips, and Kaidan watched with fascination as James’ eyes tracked the movement, gliding down the Commander’s elongated throat when he turned it up for a drink. 

 

“It,” James’ voice cracked on the syllable. He cleared the broken word away and tried again, “It hasn’t escaped my notice.” 

 

“James,” Kaidan said softly, feeling the need to reassure the man however he could, “what John is trying to say…” He glanced at Shepard again, who smiled and nodded encouragement. “What  _ we’re _ trying to say, is that we believe there could be more… between the three of us. More than just comrades in arms. More than just battlefield flirting.”

 

“More? As in sex?” James concluded flatly. 

 

“Not just sex,” Shepard rushed to say. “Not just sex, James. That’s not what Kaidan and I are about. There’s something about you. We both feel it,” eyes flicked to Kaidan then back. “We think you feel it, too. You’ve practically admitted as much already tonight. What do you say?”

 

“I say this sounds a little loco,” the younger man confessed. 

 

“But not outrageous, right?” Kaidan asked, taking a chance and reaching for James’ arm. 

 

James shook his head, eyes focused on Kaidan’s hand. “Not outrageous.” 

 

He was still hesitating. Kaidan sensed it. Shepard must have too, because he asked the man point blank what his reservations were. “You two have history,” James reminded them. “I… wouldn’t want to get in the way of that, and I don’t want to be a third wheel. And… if you guys are just yanking me around-”

 

Shepard reached for the man’s hand, brought it to his lips, kissing softly. “I promise, James. We’re being very serious right now.” Kaidan mirrored Shepard’s actions on the man’s other hand, and James seemed torn between which of them to look at first, eyes bouncing back and forth between them. 

 

He nodded shallowly several times before choking out a quiet, “Yeah.” 

 

“Yeah?” Shepard and Kaidan asked at once. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

**

The elevator was quiet, the only sound that of three men breathing, though there was no doubt about the electricity in the air. James stood between his superior officers, receiving subtle touches to the arm or hand, a brush here and there when the men twitched as though they were uncomfortable. Or excited. 

 

The touches weren’t accidental by any means.

 

Shepard had pondered the potential complications of the chain of command aboard the Normandy, but the thing was, Jimmy Vega was more loyal to him than the Alliance. As was the case for most of the crew at this point. Vega had been there through his ridiculous incarceration in Vancouver and understood the situation better than everyone except Kaidan and possibly Garrus. They had better spend as much time pursuing happiness as possible, because there might not be many more chances.

 

James briefly glanced in his direction, meeting his eyes fleetingly. There was desire there, but there was also loyalty. That was what made this okay. Vega didn’t want a figurehead, and he didn’t want a quick fuck, either. And Shepard and Kaidan had been “complicating” the chain of command for years anyway.

 

He felt Kaidan’s eyes on him and turned to look. Kaidan was wearing that subtle face that indicated he was with him, that he had his back one hundred percent. Shepard gave him a slow grin in return. 

 

When the elevator stopped, Kaidan grabbed Vega’s hand with an encouraging smile. Shepard took the lead and palmed the door open, walking unceremoniously to the couch and patting it invitingly. 

 

“James. You look like a reaper’s staring you down. Relax.”

 

Vega rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down. Funny, Shepard had never seen him do that before, meaning he’d already started picking up on he and Kaidan’s bad habits. 

 

“Y’know boss, this is, ah, this is a big deal. Kinda hard to relax.” He jumped a bit when Kaidan joined them on the couch.

 

“You seemed awfully confident at the cafe,” Kaidan remarked.

 

“Well you know me, all bravado and no bite.” James giggled nervously. 

 

_ Oh, so he’s cute as well as sexy. _

 

When Shepard didn’t say anything and Kaidan just looked at him with expectation, Jimmy swallowed loudly. Shepard could see his adam’s apple bob and wanted to suck on the skin over it. 

 

Sharing a secret communication with Kaidan, they made a decision.

 

“Loco…”

 

Shepard leaned in close. “James, I’m right here. We can go as slow as you want. I just need to know you really want this.”

 

“Oh, I do, believe me on that. Can’t you tell?” He gestured to his crotch where, Shepard noted with interest, the proof of his arousal stood loud and proud under his civvies.

 

He chuckled. “I meant more than that, James. An idiot could tell you wanted this part.” He slowly slid his hand down and past James’ stomach, over his clothing, and teased the arousal there with his fingertips.

 

His lieutenant moaned loudly. He and Kaidan shared another of those looks and Kaidan leaned in like Shepard had done moments ago.

 

Kaidan gently took Vega’s chin and turned his head towards him, then settled in for a kiss. James opened his mouth to Kaidan but the older man didn’t push it, just moved his lips against the lieutenant’s in a seductive- and highly erotic- manner.

 

Shepard felt like someone had lit a fire in his veins.

 

He moved his fingertips along Jimmy’s shaft, pondering the heaviness under them. He wanted to rip off his clothes, and James’, and Kaidan’s, too. But he didn’t want to chase Jimmy away, either, so he forced himself to go slowly. Let James indicate when he wanted more.

 

And James did just that. 

 

Shepard watched as the lieutenant pushed against Kaidan’s lips with his own, opening his mouth wider to let his tongue come out to play. Kaidan shifted to where he was facing Vega to get more comfortable, and Shepard took it as his cue to undo Vega’s belt for better access. 

 

James spread his legs obscenely when Shepard pulled his pants down to his thighs, gripping Shepard’s wrists in an attempt to say  _ boxers too _ , just without as many words. 

 

His mouth was quite busy, after all.

 

Vega’s cock was huge. Shepard met Kaidan’s eyes when the other men stopped for breath and saw them widen. They both grinned mischievously. 

 

Who would be the lucky one to take it?

 

Or would James rather be the one to take something?

 

Shepard didn’t care. He stroked Jimmy the same way he did himself, the same way he stroked Kaidan. Nice and slow, starting from the base and up to the tip, squeezing just a tad right under the head before cupping it loosely in his palm, then moving back down the length. 

 

His lieutenant’s hips bucked up into his hand and it made him laugh softly. 

 

“I see my lieutenant is eager.”

 

James moaned in response and pulled away from Kaidan. “Fuck, Loco, you tryin’ to get me to explode right here?” He threw his head back. 

 

Yet another unspoken communication passed between he and his partner. 

 

“Bed, Jimmy. C’mon.” 

 

Shepard and Kaidan helped Vega, who was by now shaky on his feet, towards the bed, removing the rest of his clothes as they went. They threw him down onto it and got to their knees on either side of him. 

 

“What… what are you guys doin’?”

 

“James. I told you to relax, didn’t I?”

 

“Yeah, but boss. You realize I’ve got the two most powerful men in the universe on their knees in front of me, right?”

 

Shepard moved up to kiss him as Kaidan used a calloused hand to work Jimmy’s cock. He made the kiss tender, following Kaidan’s earlier example. 

 

“Yeah,” he said against James’ lips, just as James arched into Kaidan’s palm. “You better get used to it.” 

 

James surged forward and took Shepard’s mouth with his own. Shepard just chuckled, low and throaty, and gave as good as he got.

 

Then he went back to his knees beside the lieutenant and smiled at Kaidan. He made sure Jimmy was watching as they kissed. 

 

“Let’s show Jimmy what we can do, shall we?” he whispered, and laughed as James strained to hear. 

 

Moving as one, their hands each took one of James’ own and then met on the man’s stomach, a gesture more intimate than anything that had come before. 

 

Then, both of them still dressed, they moved to kiss each other again.

 

But this time, Jimmy Vega’s dick was in the middle.

 

James, eager as he was, arched off the bed in shock. Shepard squeezed his hand reassuringly and used his other to pin James’ thigh to the bed. He met Kaidan’s tongue periodically, licking up and down the sizeable length in front of him. 

 

And my, but James made some exquisite noises as he did so.

 

He was painfully hard, as Kaidan undoubtedly was, but this was all about the lieutenant. There’d be time for them later. 

 

He met Kaidan’s mouth again right over the tip of James’ cock, close enough to taste the pre-cum dripping from it. 

 

“Do you want to do the honors, or should I?”

 

Kaidan smiled. “You’re such a tease.”

 

James groaned. “You  _ are _ such a tease, Loco!”

 

“Patience, James,” the commander replied in his field voice, making Vega groan even louder. Then the younger man started mumbling between rapid breaths. Some of it was in Spanish, but he could pick out the words ‘evil’ and ‘loco’ and ‘please’ in a repeating pattern. He snickered.

 

“He’s all yours, Kaidan.” Shepard gave him one last peck and bit Jimmy’s hip while kissing up his body. 

 

“Kaidan’s good at this,” he whispered into James’ ear. Clearly James was in the process of getting the memo, as his breath hitched and his panting sped up a notch. 

 

“Fuck, fuckin-  _ nnnnngh _ \- Loco, I want you-  _ fuck _ \- I want you both, I want you to fuck me-”

 

“Shh. There’ll be time for that later. Let Kaidan take care of you.”

 

He could just imagine what James was feeling. Kaidan had a way of bringing a guy to the edge and dangling him over it. Jimmy didn’t know the meaning of the word tease yet. 

 

He leaned over James and kissed him, a little rougher this time, and James hungrily kissed back, lost in the throes of passion as he was. Shepard alternated between his mouth and his neck, licking and sucking and biting hard enough to leave a mark just above his collarbone.

 

Then he had to cover the younger man’s mouth with his before EDI alerted the ship to James’ apparent torture. He was so damn  _ loud _ . Shepard was dripping enough pre-cum to make his boxers extremely uncomfortable just listening to it. 

 

He pulled back a bit when James started whimpering, and glanced down at Kaidan working his magic. Then James’ breath hitched and he panted a host of meaningless words into the cool cabin air.

 

“Shepard- Kaidan- _ fuck- _ I’m gonna come,  _ dios mio  _ I’m… gon…” 

 

Shepard sat back to watch the show. Kaidan gave a valiant effort to swallow all of Vega’s cock- Shepard couldn’t wait for a turn to try it himself- and used the muscles of his throat to contract around the head of James’ length. 

 

With a shout Garrus could probably hear down in calibration-land, the lieutenant came, bucking wildly into Kaidan’s mouth and clawing at the bedsheets. Kaidan milked it for all it was worth, every single drop and then some, through the aftershocks and beyond until Vega whimpered with the overstimulation.

 

The two of them shared another long look, this one of mutual satisfaction. They took up positions either side of Vega, listening to the lieutenant come down from the high.

 

Even after his breathing had returned to normal, Vega couldn’t quite form words right. “How did you even…? I mean, that was. Wow.” 

 

Shepard curled into Jimmy’s shoulder as Kaidan kissed the man’s cheek in a gesture so affectionate and adorable Shepard found himself wanting to giggle. 

 

“What about you guys?” James suddenly asked. 

 

“That was for you, Vega.”

 

“But you guys should get off too!”

 

“Oh, we will, don’t worry about that,” Kaidan supplied. “What do you think, Shepard? Should we let him watch and imagine what else we can do?”

 

Shepard grinned when he heard James groan. “I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all night, Spectre Alenko.”

 

They leaned over Vega’s muscular chest to kiss again, soft and slow and right in Jimmy Vega’s line of sight.

 

“You two are going to be the death of me,” he muttered. 

 

But Shepard noticed the light of excitement in his eyes. The night was just getting started, and one Lieutenant James Vega had thrown his chips all in.

 

**

 

Lazy and sleepy and thoroughly sated, the three men reclined on the bed, letting lips and fingers explore salty skin. The first  _ test _ , so to speak, had gone remarkably well. James seemed to let go of his reservations, more than showing his enthusiasm as he’d not only watched Shepard and Kaidan together, but participated in the form of moans and encouragements, steamy kisses and gentle caresses. Pleased didn’t begin to encompass the feeling that filled Kaidan’s heart at the moment. The whole thing just felt so…  _ right _ . And here, now, with James mashed tightly between Shepard and himself, arms and limbs all tangled wildly, Kaidan knew this was the closest they’d get to perfection this side of heaven. 

 

He never wanted to let go of this. 

 

Lifting his head just a smidge, he caught Shepard’s eye. The Commander’s slow smile confirmed that they were on the same wavelength. As always. 

 

Kaidan kissed James’ cheek. Shepard mimicked him, and their hands met on the Lieutenant’s belly, fingers twining. All was right with the world. Or at least inside this cabin. His lips curved into a smile to match Shepard’s as they heard the soft snore coming from James. 

 

“I just remembered something,” Kaidan whispered, not wanting to disturb his lover. 

 

Shepard yawned, and murmured, “What’s that?” 

 

“James reminds me of the first guy I was ever with. In a good way,” he added quickly. “Just… you know, full of life and energy. Maybe that’s what attracted me to him in the first place.” 

 

A thoughtful hum sounded from Shepard’s side of the bed. “You know, that’s interesting. I had a similar thought when I first met James.”

 

“Funny how stuff like that works, huh?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Kaidan was quiet for awhile. “Tell me about him,” he said. 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The first guy.” 

 

“Oh… Well, like you said, he was… exuberant.”

 

“There’s a ten cent word for you,” Kaidan laughed.    
  


“It’s the only way I can describe him. Memorable, too, maybe. We met at this dive in Vancouver when I was there for some training way back in the day.” 

 

“No shit? Vancouver?” 

 

“Mmhm.” 

 

“What was his name?” Kaidan’s voice was growing more and more groggy by the second, and he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. Shepard’s fingers moved up his arm, drawing slow circles on his wrist. 

 

“Elliot,” Shepard murmured sleepily. 

 

Kaidan perked up at that. “Elliot? Really?” 

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

“No,” Kaidan chuckled, settling back against James’ chest. The man could certainly sleep, Kaidan would give him that. “It’s just… the first guy I ever fucked was named Elliot.” 

 

Shepard laughed. “Now that is weird.” 

 

“Wait,” Kaidan sat up suddenly. “Where did you say you met him?” 

 

“This shitty dive around the corner from HQ. It’s not even there anymore. I looked,” he grinned. 

 

“Fuck,” Kaidan said. “What was the name of that place?” He tapped a finger against his chin. “Dammit, I can’t remember. Turian bartender? Worst beer selection on the Pacific coast?” 

 

Shepard’s eyes narrowed, and he dragged out a slow, “Yeah.” 

 

“There’s no way!” Kaidan exclaimed as Shepard began to grin. “This Elliot, was he about my height? Medium build? Blond hair and green eyes?”

 

The look in Shepard’s sapphire eyes could only be called gleeful as he asked, “Heart shaped birthmark on his left ass cheek? Sucked dick like he was born doing it?” 

 

“Ho-ly  _ shit! _ ” Kaidan exclaimed, and the two of them burst into a fit of raucous laughter that had James sitting up with wide panicked eyes. This of course only intensified their hysterics until Shepard and Kaidan both fell back on the bed, holding their sides and rolling around, tears streaming down their faces. 

 

“Did I miss something?” James asked in confusion. 

 

Shepard was the first to pull himself together. “Nothing important,” he said, voice still laced with amusement. “Kaidan and I just realized that the first guy either of us ever fucked was the same guy.” 

 

Kaidan was still giggling when he wrapped an arm around James’ chest, hauling him back down to the bed. James shook his head, kissing both men on the forehead as they settled back down to sleep. “You’re both fucking loco,” he muttered. 


End file.
